primevalinformation101fandomcom-20200216-history
Dylan Weir
Dylan Weir is one of the main characters of New World. She is a conservation officer and predator attack specialist. Bio Dylan Weir is confident, athletic, and adventurous; more comfortable in the wilderness than the city. Her loves of animals led her into a career as a Predator Control Officer, handling wild animals that have strayed from their natural habitats - but nothing could have prepared her for dealign with dinosaurs loose in downtown Vancouver. Dylan is instinct vs. Evan's hyper-intellectualism; she's the heart ot his head. Her fascination in animal behaviour gives her keen insight into her friends and colleagues - often more than they would like. Dylan mention that she has a younger sister named Liz and she lives with her mother. ''Primeval: New World The New World When an animal attack is reported, Dylan arrived and investigated it, recording the injuries, by talking into a recorder. She is looking for predators in Stanley Park, and encounters Evan Cross. She and Evan find out a predator is stalking them and move away. She pulls out her phone to report it, but the letters are being sucked to the right corner of her phone. She follows Evan to the anomaly, where a Utahraptor attacks them, and Dylan tackles Evan into the anomaly. She stands still, as Evan pulls her back into the present day, her mind is going crazy. Dylan goes into the Tank to look at the photos of the anomaly and Utahraptor. Later, Evan calls Drake, and Dylan talks to Drake briefly. Drake is looking for the Utahraptor. Unfourtunately, as the drive to Drake, Drake is killed by the raptor, leaving Dylan devastated. She looks at the dead body of Drake, and records her data, barley able to speak into her recorder. She then tells Evan and Mac that Drake has teeth marks, the base-jumper didn't, leaving her to say to them that two creatures are out on the loose. She, Evan and Mac go into the forest as they receive news that a boy was abducted by a Pteranodon. She and Evan find it, and fire tranquilizer rounds into it, but Evan distracts it. Eventually, the darts work, Trevor is saved, and the Pteranodon falls asleep. She watches as the raptor and Pteranodon suddenly fighting and killing each other. Sisiutl Dylan gets to her car, talking to a family member (likely her sister) about her loosing her job, when she is approached by Leo John, who shows her a video of an aquatic cryptid, and brings him near British Columbia Bay, where she finds protesters at an oil rig. She unexpectedly meets Harlow there, who she tells what she is doing, and informs her of two missing oil workers. She and Leo go to a rock on the Bay shore, but find Evan Cross and Mac Rendell there. She then sees the large sea serpent, which she mistakenly identifies as a giant eel. She is offered a job for Evan's special projects group, but she declines, saying "since your last one got killed", leading to a discussion about Drake's death, but Dylan say's she's getting her job back at 3:00 PM. As she walks along the forest near the shore, she spots some fabric on a shore valley, and goes down, calls Harlow, and pulls it out, and finding out it is a Merison Oil zodiac. When Harlow says the bite o the bottom of the zodiac are from a shark, Dylan says its a giant eel, leading to an argument about "not going down the dinosaur route". Later, she and Harlow head back to the protesting site, as Dylan leaves for her appointment, when she gets a call from Evan, and a picture of the regurgitated oil workers. She tells him it's vomitis, and tells Evan that it's not an eel there after, its a snake. Evan hangs up, and she takes off her uniform, saying to Harlow "It may look right. But it certainly doesn't feel right, not anymore." And gives it Harlow, as Harlow is clearly upset. She tries to call Evan, but the signal doesn't reach in the sewers. She then calls Toby to give a map of the sewers, and Dylan states to Toby "damn your good." Just as Evan and Leo are trapped, on the ladder, with a metal rod blocking the cover, Dylan removes the bar, and helps Evan and Leo out, and saying that the Titanoboa uses infrasound to hunt its prey, and when Evan asks Toby where the sewers, lead to (or where is the snake going), Dylan and Evan are informed that the snake is heading to the oil rig. They get there, and when searching the snake breaks thru a shutter, and corners Dylan, when Evan runs, and distracts the snake. She then goes and shuts off the alarm, and the snake heads back into the sewers, when they realize the snake is heading right under the protesters. Harlow is sent to shut them up, but Leo does first. They head back to the bay, as she and Evan watch Mac successfully send the Titanoboa back thru the anomaly before it closed. She and Evan then talked to Leo. Dylan tells him to watch the bay, and if the light shows up again, "call us." Evan asks her what she meant by that, but Dylan responds with "Don't ruin it." She is now part of Evan's team. Fear of Flying Angry Birds Undone Clean up on Aisle Three Babes in the Woods Truth Breakthrough The Great Escape The Inquisition The Sound of Thunder (Part 1) The Sound of Thunder (Part 2) Creatures Encountered *Utahraptor'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Titanoboa'' *''Jurassic Beetle'' *''Titanis walleri'' *''Lycaenops'' *''Daemonosaurus'' *''Ornitholestes'' *''Pachycephalosaurus''